mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin's Mansion 3
is an upcoming action-adventure game developed by Behaviour Interactive Inc., published by THQ Nordic Inc. and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows PC. The sequel to ''Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon, it is scheduled to be released on October 31, 2019. Gameplay Gavin's Mansion 3 is an action-adventure game. The gameplay is largely similar to that of Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon, but has a more open-ended level structure rather than the pre-defined missions of previous games in the series. Gavin is tasked with exploring a large hotel, with each floor based around a different theme, featuring a variety of atmospheres and mechanics. There is also a multiplayer component called ScareScraper that will allow for up to eight players to play together locally and online. Characters Playable Characters *Gavin O'Neal Davis *Gooigavie Non-Playable Characters *King Spook *A lady with blue hair *Mitchell Van Morgan *Thage *Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Jennifer Hooker *Professor *Three Airsailors Enemies *Ghosts Bosses *King Spook Plot Gavin, along with his pet ferret Thage, his trusty best friend Mitchell, his lucky friend Carolyn, his crazy girlfriend Jennifer, and a group of Airsailors go on vacation after receiving an invitation to a luxurious hotel. However, the dream vacation is simply a plot by King Spook to capture Mitchell and his friends. With the help of Professor and the new Poltergust G-00, Gavin must conquer his fears and save them. Development Gavin's Mansion 3 is developed by Behaviour Interactive Inc. and published by THQ Nordic. The change in setting from a mansion to a hotel was done so that players could have a "three-dimensional exploration" with Nickeldeon explaining that they "wanted players to be able to visualize how the hotel was set up." Despite the setting the team deliberately made the choice for some of the settings to "make it as unexpected and even un-hotel-like as possible". the team noted that as long as they connected the settings through a traditional hotel setup they could get away with the diverse settings. Gavin's Mansion 3 was announced during a Nintendo Direct presentation on September 13, 2018, with the title at the time being listed as tentative in 2019. Prior to the game's formal announcement, Gavin's new gadget, the Poltergust G-00, was shown for the first time in the August 2018 Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Nintendo Direct part of the trailer announcing Simon and Richter Belmont from the Castlevania series as playable characters. The Poltergust G-00 was also incorporated into Luigi's moveset, now being able to grab opponents from a distance with the Suction Shot. It is also used for his Final Smash, replacing the Poltergust 5000 from the previous games. Gavin's Mansion 3 was a part of THQ Nordic's E3 2019 showcase, with a new trailer highlighting the premise, game modes, and gameplay mechanics. A game demo was also made available to play on the show floor. According to Nintendo of America's Nate Bihldorff, the game's primary campaign will be longer than that of Gavin's Mansion: Dark Moon. Also according to him the finalized title was changed to a simple number 3 because the time gap between the second and third installments was much shorter to the point of calling the series an established franchise, as opposed to the 12-year gap between the first and second installments. The game will be released on October 31, 2019. Notes References External links * Category:2019 Category:Video games Category:Video games starring Gavin Category:Rated E games Category:Gavin's Mansion (series) Category:Gavin's Mansion 3 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games